The new habits of old enemies
by dlauren9501
Summary: Hermione changes her life after a big fall out with her friends and family. Draco is trying to find respect in his father eyes. What happens when thesee two are on the same side and have to share a house and OMG! is she late?


**The New Habits of Old Enemies**

**By D.**

"_**The First Meeting"**_

My feet hit the cold stone floor. Today was the first day of the last year of my days at Hogwarts. I Hermione Granger couldn't wait for this year to end. Hard to believe isn't it, me the top student wants schooling to be over. I walked to the bathroom. The door was shut; I figured that stupid ass Malfoy was in there. I started pounding on the door. He screamed ten more fucking minutes. I then opened the door and walked in. He was standing in the shower and screamed as I walked in.

"Get out, we need to talk" I said.

"Okay, but don't be looking at my goods. Okay?" Draco said.

"Tell me why I would first?" I said laughing.

He gasped then stepped out, and wrapped himself in a towel.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want you Draco and your goods" I said with a huge smile across my face.

"Oh, do you Granger cause, I can give it to you," He said as he dropped the towel to the floor.

"Oh, no but your towel back on you nasty ass," I screamed.

"Okay, I guess," he said.

"Okay so we need to discuss the topics that we will talk about at the fucking stupid ass heads meeting tonight," I said

"Okay Granger first when did you get such a dirty mouth on you? Second I don't care what we discuss I will be staring at your ass the whole time. Third I am leaving now because since you wouldn't play with Draco Jr. I have to." He said.

"First I like my dirty mouth and I have always had it. Second you need to start caring what we fucking discuss and if you stare at my ass I will crush your nuts. Third who the fuck is Draco Jr.?" I asked.

"Draco Jr. is my penis," He whispered in my ear.

"Ewe Malfoy your nasty," I said as I started taking off my clothes.

I stepped into the shower and a few minutes later I realized something I never thought I would. Malfoy is a fucking hot man. Draco Jr. is a pretty good size, what the fuck am I saying it is a hell of a penis. Oh my god, I am falling for Draco Malfoy. I finished up in the shower and stepped out and saw Draco standing there.

"What the fuck Draco?"

"Hermione, I think I need to do something," He said.

"What?" I asked.

He stepped forward and pulled me into his arms and pressed his soft sweet lips against mine. I fell into the deep kiss filled with passion his hands then moved to my lower back holding onto my hips. Then he grabbed my ass and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to his bedroom never breaking the kiss. He then laid me down on the bed and started kissing down my chest licking my nipples, making me moan to the extremes. Then he began kissing down my stomach. I bit my lip is hide my excitement then kiss my lips again. Then he slipped he dick inside me I moan and groaned and he began to move in a motion and I was feeling things I never knew possible. Then I felt a sudden shot inside me, he cummed just then, he continued to pound it deeper and deeper inside me then he pulled it out and started kiss down my body again. He began licking my pussy back and forth his tongue went I loved the feeling, then I came and he licked every bit of it up. He stood up and I dropped to my knees began sucking his dick. He came in my mouth I swallowed it and I loved. I stood back up and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Wow, what did we just do?" I asked

"We had sex," Draco said in a shocked tone.

"I know that but Draco it was amazing. I have never felt like that before." I said

"Hermione, I love you but I am scared," Draco said.

I felt my heart drop to the floor.

"I love you too Draco, but I understand," I said with tears.

I turned and walked out of the room and walked back to my bedroom. I sat down and looked at myself in my mirror. My once brown bushy hair is now blonde ringlets and my once jacked up teeth were now perfect. My body was curvy and thin. I began blow drying my hair and straightened it. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my black mini skirt and a white button up shirt. I quickly got dressed and walk over to Draco's door and knocked. He answered.

"Listen Hermione, if you want to forget it ever happened we can," he said.

"No! I mean I want to remember it and I want to be with you if we can?"

"We can't be together in public here is safe though," He said.

I kissed him and walked out the door, I had to go discuss a few things with the headmaster.

I ran to his office and waited for my name to be called. I wasn't sure who the headmaster was this year no one was.

"Ms. Granger please steps in," Snape said.

"Oh, hello Headmaster Snape," I said smiling.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger, wow have u changed your looks," he said

"Well when you change your views about certain things, I suppose everything thing else changes too," I laughed.

"Well you look beautiful," He said

"Thank you," He said

"Now let's get down to business," He said.

"Yes, sir," he said.

Just then Draco busted in the door. He stumbled over the chair and I giggled.

"Sorry I am late," He said

"Take a seat Draco," Snape said

"Back to business now boys, so the main goal this year is to show how civil we all should be this year so the war doesn't show up here, correct? I asked.

"Yes, that the perfect and correct idea," Snape said.

"So basically all we have to do is separate the houses more, or make them work together more," Draco said.

"Well why don't we resort everyone into the houses they should be with now or just put them in random places," I suggested.

"I think we should take both ideas into consideration," Draco said.

"Good ideas both of you, you may leave now." Snape spoke

"Thank god we survived the first meeting," I said.

"The hard thing to surviving the first day tomorrow," Draco said.

"Well I survived my first time today so I think I can handle it," I said winking

"And danm did u handle it well," He said.


End file.
